winxclubworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Alfea Fairies
In addition to the Winx there are dozens of other fairies attending Alfea. Major Alfea Fairies Amaryl She wears a yellow fairy outfit and has pink wings. She is the only Alfea student other than the Winx who has a known power as she shouted " Star Power!" She is from the planet Cosmosia and has power over starlight and all celestial things. She has a bit of an attitude and sometimes comical. She also almost always wants to be center stage and, depending on the person, can or cannot hold grudges for long. Amaryl may have a friendly relationship with Mirta and Lucy, as she can be seen with them at Musa's concert and the three of them are invited by Musa to come on stage with the Winx for the last song. Stella and her did not get along very well in the first two seasons. Amaryl had tried to attack Stella in one of their classes, but was stopped by Professor Palladium. At the end of the third season Stella and Amaryl have put aside their conflict maybe because of Mirta's friendship and are waiting together for the Winx to show up. She is a very good friend. Francine Sha has long red hair and wears a dark blue fairy outfit, is the fastest flyer among the Alfea fairies. Her casual outfit is light blue. Francine is a character of many names. Her power is water. Francis She wears a harlequin fairy outfit and is a Fairy of Laughter. She is also Aisha's roommate. She is first seen sleeping in their room, cuddling Piff. She is friendly, but definitely has an attitude: she insults Timmy when he comes looking for Tecna in the 19th episode of Season Two, during Tecna's phase of hating Timmy (depending on the version, for not making the first move, or for not shooting the Trix and letting them take the Codex piece at Red Fountain). Galatea She is a fairy with light blond hair as well as the Princess of Melody and has music/sound based powers. She has a cream-coloured fairy outfit with darker cream-coloured wings shaped like treble clefs with gold trimming. The witches force her to take them to Alfea's spell chamber so they can steal its spells. Icy breaks Galatea's wings when she tries to escape. When Galatea tries to save the books in the chamber from a fire that Darcy starts, she is overcome by smoke. Musa saves her and earns her Enchantix. Luna She is a fairy with short blackish-green hair who attends the same classes as the Winx Club members Mirta She is a kind hybrid fairy/witch who stands out quite prominently from the other witches of Cloud Tower. Her sweet and shy nature makes her a target of ridicule and scorn there, except for her roommate and childhood friend Lucy. Mirta doesn't think the fairies are bad, and even attempts to help Bloom on one occasion, but she pays a heavy price for interfering in the Trix's business and is turned into a pumpkin for the second half of the first season. Flora keeps the pumpkin in her room and takes care of it affectionately, trying several times to turn her back into the girl she once was. By the end of the first season, she is turned back into a girl and becomes a transfer student to Alfea. Each time The Winx Club go to Cloud Tower, Mirta goes with them as a guide. She is seen in Winx form in the 10th episode of the third season (however, although she also features in the next episode, she does transforms into Winx form; this has disappointed some fans and it is also unknown if she had her Charmix). In the movie, Mirta is featured three times: When Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Layla are graduated, she cheers them; When Mandragora attacks Alfea, she takes down one of her monsters and also when the teachers, pixies and fairies restore Alfea after the battle. Nova Nova is a fairy with bright orange hair from Solaria and an acquaintance of Stella. When all the other Winx girls are in Andros, she is the one that gives Stella all the latest news about Solaria. She has powers of sunlight. Ortensia She wears glasses and an orange shirt, and in her fairy form keeps her glasses and wears a muffin cap, and a pink tank top and dark pink skirt. She was noted as complaining about the prom in the last few episodes of Season 1. She has the power of music like Musa. Priscilla She is a red-haired background fairy who is most seen with Luna and Katy. She wears a dark-green fairy outfit with leaf-shaped wings. She flies very fast and has power over Trees. She is from the realm of Cumulus. She has power of wind and air in the 4Kids version. Krystal She's a lavender-hair fairy as well as princess of Linphea and has healing power. She's Helia's childhood friend and best friend forever. Lesser known Alfea Fairies Ahisa Ahisa is a fairy that has curly blonde hair. She is feisty, fun, pretty , full of energy, and very optimistic. It can be assumed that she and Mirta are friends, as she, Amy, and Mirta have been seen together in one episode in Season Two. She is the guardian of love and possesses love-based attacks. Her element color is pink and according to her fairy form she has powers over love; but her Enchantix has been shown Alice .She is an elegant-looking fairy with short, wavy pink hair. She has a V-necked cyan fairy outfit with middle blue parts and indigo cape like part on her dress. She is Jared's love interest at the end of the second season. She has 4 powers, but on the good side. Her element colour is red. Anastacia Her brown hair comes to her shoulders, she wears a high neck shirt and red skirt her fairy outfit is known. She is in the simulator class with the Winx. Note her fairy outfit I'm about to describe is seen in the background of episode 24, her back is turned away but it it's like her. She wears a shirt similar to ember but it is blue and has a light turquoise pendent. She also wears lavender shorts and long yellow boots. Her wings are shaped like Tecna's and purple. Her name means "Resurection". Eleanor Eleanor is a beautiful fairy, she has long orange hair with bangs. Her Enchantix is shown and she wears a turquoise dress as her fairy outfit. Category:Characters